Relationships
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Couples and relations in Bully page at Bully Wiki. There are various Relationships in Bully, including romantic, platonic, and family. Couples These are characters who are in romantic relationships with each other. Derby Harrington & Pinky Gauthier As they are cousins, Pinky and Derby were betrothed to each other in order to keep up the family tradition of inbreeding. After Derby was three minutes late to a date with Pinky, however, she promptly broke up with him for Jimmy. Derby appeared to be ambivalent to this. Gord Vendome & Lola Lombardi As Lola is unfaithful to Johnny, she began a relationship with Gord. Since Gord is a prep and rich, she likes him because he has a large supply of money to spend on her. Gord, in turn, likes Lola because he believes dating a girl from a lower social class is thrilling. After Johnny and the Greasers beats up Gord, however, the relationship ends. Johnny Vincent & Lola Lombardi Johnny calls himself "The King Around Here", and Lola his queen. Since Lola is known for her unfaithfulness to Johnny, their relationship is a common topic of conversation among the students. Johnny, however, is endlessly faithful to her and is constantly willing to take her back. After Johnny is provided with evidence that Lola is cheating on him by Jimmy, however, he breaks up with her. Many of the Greaser boys believe Johnny is better off without Lola, and even Mandy sympathizes with Johnny. Ms. Philips & Mr. Galloway .'']] When Mr. Hattrick attempts to bust Mr. Galloway for being a drunk, Ms. Philips aids in getting rid of the bottles Jimmy collects. In Chapter 4, Ms. Philips mention she is "in love" with someone to Jimmy. This someone ends up being none other than Mr. Galloway, whom Ms. Philips lovingly refers to as 'Gally-bear'. Later, she asks for Jimmy's help in rescuing Mr. Galloway from the Happy Volts Asylum. They stand together at the end of Chapter 5 to cheer for Jimmy. Ted Thompson & Mandy Wiles Ted is the star quarterback of the football team, and Mandy is the head cheerleader, therefore they are the model couple at Bullworth. Sometime after the events of ''Paparazzi, it is assumed that Ted broke up with her. When Jimmy kisses Mandy at the beginning of Chapter 5, Ted makes no objections. Trent Northwick & Kirby Olsen Both bisexual, Trent and Kirby are seen holding hands together in line at the Old Bullworth Vale movie theater during the mission Movie Tickets. Upon being spotted, however, they both ran away, and are not seen together again. Jimmy Hopkins Beatrice Trudeau After he steals her Chemistry notes back from Mandy's locker, Beatrice begins crushing on Jimmy. Later on, he steals her diary back after Mr. Hattrick confiscates it from her. Though not interested in her, Jimmy does on occasion seem to return her affection. Eunice Pound In This is Your School, Eunice exits the first floor Girls' Bathroom crying, because Constantinos has stolen her chocolates. Jimmy steals them back for her, and she begins to have a crush on him, often referring to him as her 'main squeeze'. Though grossed out by her style of kissing, Jimmy still uses her affection to his advantage. She is the only girl who will kiss him regardless of his clothes. Lola Lombardi After he beats Johnny in a bike race, Lola becomes interested in Jimmy. Arguably, Lola never truly had feelings for Jimmy (or any of the boys she dated), and he soon wises up, and tells Johnny at the end of Chapter 3 that he can keep her, making her the only girl Jimmy breaks up with. Mandy Wiles In Discretion Assured, Jimmy tags over illicit posters of Mandy that Cornelius has put up all over town and the school campus. Ironically, Jimmy was the one who took the photos of her in the first place, though she is unaware. Their relationship lasts until Chapter 5, when Mandy's dialogue indicates she broke up with Jimmy because of things Gary said to her about Jimmy. Pinky Gauthier In Movie Tickets, Jimmy clears up a movie line for Pinky. Later, the two go on a date to the Carnival after her betrothed cousin Derby Harrington is three minutes late to a date with her. They are never actually referred to as a couple, however. Pinky can be heard cheering for Jimmy during boxing matches. Zoe Taylor After Jimmy is expelled, he meets Zoe, and helps her get revenge on Mr. Burton. They go on a 'date' of sorts in which they compete to see who can smash the highest value of merchandise in the Spencer Shipping Warehouse. At the end of the game, Zoe is seen kissing Jimmy on the steps to the Academy. Other Girls Angie Ng After passing Art 1, Jimmy can kiss Angie, and does in the tutorial on kissing girls right after Art 1. Christy Martin After passing Art 1, Jimmy can kiss Christy. He runs two errands for her; one in which he escorts her to the Girls' Dorm, the other in which he escorts her to the In-N-Out Motel. Melody Adams Though Jimmy cannot kiss any of the younger girls nor does he show any sort of affection towards any of them, Melody Adams has a very obvious crush on him. Gloria Jackson Originally intended to be an older girl, Gloria's kiss speech files can still be found in the game files. However, as she is a younger girl in the final version of the game, she and Jimmy have no canonical relationship whatsoever. Delilah & Jezebel When in the Freak Show, if Jimmy targets Delilah & Jezebel for interaction, the kiss option appears. He cannot kiss them, however, as they are behind glass. If they are modded into the game, Jimmy can kiss them. Courtney the Mermaid When in the Freak Show, if Jimmy targets Courtney, the kiss option appears. He cannot kiss her, however, as she is behind glass and underwater. Mrs. Lisburn For a short period of time after running an errand for her, Jimmy may kiss Mrs. Lisburn. Male Characters Upon passing Art 1, one male character from each clique may be kissed if Jimmy has a high enough faction respect from their clique. After Chapter 5, he will still have to present each boy with a gift. Additionally, if Zack Owens is modded into free roam, he can be kissed in some versions. He will use the same kissing style as Eunice. Relations Pinky Gauthier & Derby Harrington Pinky and Derby are cousins, and are betrothed to each other by their parents. Dan Wilson & Thad Carlson Despite their different surnames, Dan and Thad are brothers as stated by Cornelius. Dan is older than Thad. Possible Relations Christy Martin, Wade Martin, and Mr. Martin Wade and Christy both have red hair and share a surname. Though they can be seen kissing, this is due to game mechanics. Mr. Martin shares a surname with them, and he seems to match with Wade's dialogue about his father. Gloria Jackson, Bo Jackson, and Lance Jackson The three of them share a surname, skin color, and high intelligence level. Additionally, Lance and Bo have very similar facial features. Norton Williams & Officer Williams The two of them share a skin color and love of fighting. It is likely Officer Williams is Norton's father.Category:Lists